Programmable boat lift systems are known but they require two cables on each side of the boat, two at the front and two at the rear of the boat. Two motors are required, one for each side of the boat to operate the cables. The use of level sensors is known to stop or start the motor to position the boat as desired, but these sensors must be placed near the boat and move up and down with the boat. They require the use of mercury switches and float switches and can be exposed to water as the boat is placed into the water. The plurality of motors, cables, and sensors in these systems create a need for constant maintenance and repair. A cable system for a boat lift using a single motor is known but it is not suitable for detecting the position of the boat within the lift system.
What is needed is a boatlift system that operates with a single motor, with a single cable at the front of the boat, a single cable at the back of the boat, and a simple sensor that measures the actual position of the boat within the boat lift, so that a remote, programmable unit can position the boat automatically as desired.